


WWRD

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Easter, Easter Egg Hunt, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: What would Robin do?
Relationships: Greg/Lucy (Cormoran Strike), Lucy & Cormoran Strike, Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	WWRD

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty silly but we all need silliness (and chocolate eggs) in our lives these days.

Cormoran squinted in the sunshine at the colored egg his nephew Jack was holding out toward him.“Nice one, Jack!” he said with not too much enthusiasm.Going to his sister’s house for Easter involved more kid time than he was comfortable with.After the nice ham dinner, Cormoran had been dragged outside to help the kids hunt Easter eggs.Each boy had a basket and was dashing all over the back yard to fill them with various boiled colored eggs and an occasional candy egg, which were much prized and which had already set off several sibling squabbles. 

Cormoran was a tall man, so Jack had run up to ask if his uncle could spot eggs that weren’t easily visible to the boys.Cormoran had surveyed the yard as requested and was able to suggest that Jack check the forked limbs of the apple trees that stood against the rear fence.All the boys had rushed in that direction immediately, leaving Cormoran to find a lawn chair that he dragged into the shade and sat in.He watched as each boy choose a tree and started climbing.He knew that each tree had one of the candy eggs balancing on a branch and hoped that they didn’t fall out of a tree and break something.He was pretty sure Lucy would think any broken limbs were his fault, not the fault of her idiot husband who had hidden the eggs all over the back yard.

Said idiot husband was inside parked in front of the television watching the football summary.Strike would have liked to join him but he didn’t want to incur the Wrath of Lucy.Besides, having to endure her husband’s inane chatter would spoil the pleasure of learning the scores from yesterday’s games now instead of waiting until tonight.He could wait.It was pleasant in the shade away from Lucy and her family.He could sit and ponder the eternal question of whether Robin’s eyes were more blue or more gray.He tried not to think of Robin in a romantic way—they worked together after all—but sometimes he indulged himself in harmless speculation.He did NOT speculate whether her breasts and hips were as inviting as they’d looked in her smart pants suit on Friday.That would be more personal than he allowed himself.He was her boss, after all, her mentor.She didn’t think of him that way anyway.He was too old for her, too poor, too handicapped—too wrong for someone who deserved everything life could give.

Jack raced up, his Easter basket nearly full of eggs now, and looked seriously at his uncle.“Uncle Cormoran, is there really an Easter Bunny?Or did my parents hide all the eggs?”

Cormoran blinked.This was unexpected.“What would Robin do?” popped into his head and he had his answer.“The Easter Bunny deputizes parents to help out when he’s exceptionally busy.” Cormoran managed with a straight face.“He knows your parents are responsible and that they’d do a good job.”

“Oh, okay,” said Jack.He picked up his basket and ran into the house to show his haul to his parents, closely followed by his brothers.Cormoran shook his head, leaned back in his chair and smiled.Having Robin in his life certainly had unexpected benefits beyond the obvious ones of her sunny smile and lovely blue-gray eyes and her off-limits figure.


End file.
